


Closure

by nicloft



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/M, Just angst, Not necessarily a happy ending, but fuyuhiko does find some closure after pekos execution, fuyuhiko trying to find closure, takes place in the third chapter of the game a day or two after fuyuhiko gets out of the hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicloft/pseuds/nicloft
Summary: After Peko's execution, Fuyuhiko has had trouble falling asleep. It's easier to forget about it during the day when there are other things to keep him distracted. But at night he can't keep his thoughts from wandering. He begins to look for some semblance of closure in any way he can.





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> I only just recently played Danganronpa for the first time, but I was emotionally devastated by Peko and Fuyuhiko at the end of the second chapter. So I wrote this instead of studying for my finals. 
> 
> It takes place in the third chapter, because that's where I was in the game when I wrote this. Please forgive me if it's not very accurate since I haven't finished the whole game yet.

Ever since that day, Fuyuhiko has had trouble falling asleep. It’s easier to ignore it during the day when there are a million distractions, and the others are there to take his mind off of things, but when night comes, it gets quiet, and he can’t stop his thoughts from wondering. 

He should go to sleep, he knows this. The sun is going to start to rise soon, and he needs to be there for the others tomorrow. He’s going to go back to the hospital with Hajime to help Mikan take care of their sick friends and continue trying to find a cure for the Despair Disease. He needs rest, he can’t let himself burn out. He’s still injured as well. And while he tries not to let the others catch on, it’s a huge strain just to make it through the day. He needs to sleep. 

But instead, he lies awake, staring at the ceiling of his cottage. Every time he closes his eyes, he can see the entire scene play out, her last moments. He can hear the clashing of swords, his own voice calling her name, a cry of anguish, a shout of pain, and then nothing. 

“Damnit,” Fuyuhiko mutters into the dark, as he slams his fist against the wall. The worst part is there’s nothing he can do. There’s no second chance for her like the one she gave to him. There’s no changing the past. And he was powerless to save her. 

He can’t take this anymore. His eyes snap open and he jumps out of bed. He can’t just stay here and wallow in his own pity. He has to do something, anything, to get these thoughts out of his head. He doesn’t know where he’s going as he leaves his cottage, just lets his feet guide him. He shoves his hands into his pocket as he walks and tries once again to make sense of everything that’s happened. 

He vaguely registers out of the hotel, and then crossing the bridge onto the central island. He ends up walking around the island a few times while he thinks and talks quietly to himself. 

“Damnit. Why did any of this have to happen? I should have…she shouldn’t have… I-I…ugh!” Trying not to get himself frustrated, he continues to walk on. From the central island, Fuyuhiko ends up walking over to Jabberwock Park. But as he rounds the corner into the park, he stops in his tracks. 

“What the hell?!” The arcade cabinet, the giant TV screen. They were completely gone. All that’s left is the timer that sat in the middle of the park. Twilight Syndrome Murder Case was nowhere to be found. It was there one day and just gone the next. It’s not like he came here to play the stupid game again anyway. But it was the motive, the reason why Mahiru…and Peko…where gone. It was the reason why he did what he did, why he caused so much pain and despair to everyone on the island, it was all gone. And now Fuyuhiko is just left with his guilt. 

Not wanting to stick around, he turns away in a huff and starts walking again. He kicks a rock along the way out of frustration. It rolls onto one of the bridges and he follows it absentmindedly. If even the motive can disappear so easily, then what was it all for? Everything he’d done, everything Peko had done, it couldn’t have been that meaningless. 

No. Even if the arcade cabinet was gone, that didn’t make the situation any less true. He could no longer deny that the events in the game actually happened. It’s hard to deny it when those damn photos are staring straight at you. First his little sister, and now Peko. He lost both of them in the same day. And he still couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that all of them had their memories taken. How much time had really past, and what happened during all of it? Why was it so important to take their memories? And who could have even done so in the first place?

Fuyuhiko stops again, lost in thought, he hadn’t realized how long he had been walking, or where he was walking to for that matter. He ended up in front of the diner on the second island, and he realizes where it was his subconscious was talking him. He knows instantly that he has to follow through. He has to go back there, to where it all happened. And maybe then he’ll be able to find some peace. 

He stuffs his hands deep in his pockets once more and continues walking. He heads through the tunnel and doesn’t stop until he gets there. Chandler Beach. He stands outside of the beach house staring inside through the glass windows on the door. And while he knows he should, he just can’t bring himself to go inside. 

Instead he turns back towards the beach where he collapses onto the sand and just sits there hugging his knees while staring at the waves as they crash onto the sand. He remembers something. A vague memory from long ago. A beach he used to go to as a kid. He remembers playing in the water with Peko and his little sister, the low tide coming in on their bare feet. He can see himself splashing his sister as they dare each other to see how far out to sea they were willing to go. Looking back, he realizes that Peko always could have won their little games but let him win every time. She was always looking out for him, even when he didn’t realize it. 

Before he knows it, Fuyuhiko is crying, loud ugly tears over the memory of their lost childhood. He thinks about all the times they shared, the memories they made, and how things could have been different. How everything should have been different. 

He should have told her sooner. He should have told her everything he meant to say, so much sooner. And when he finally did, it was far too late, at the last possible minute. He was nothing but a coward, and he knew it. And now he’ll never get another chance to make things right with her.

Then he hears a small sob come from behind him and whips his head around to find the source. And there he sees Monomi, curled up in a ball and letting out tiny tears. 

“You!” Fuyuhiko shouts as he quickly wipes away his own tears. “What the hell are you doing here?! And why are you crying?” 

Monomi sniffles before saying, “I came to why you were out at such an hour, but I saw you crying, and I couldn’t help myself. It was just too sad.” 

“Yeah, well I don’t want any of your fucking pity,” Fuyuhiko stands and starts to brush off the sand still clinging to his clothes. “I’m not that pathetic.” 

“Oh no! I didn’t mean to make you upset. But I did want to ask if there was anything I could do to help you! It’s my duty as your teacher after all!” 

“Help? What the hell could do to help? You’re part of the reason any of this fucking happened in the first place! If it wasn’t for you and Monokuma, no one would be dead! Just get the fuck out of here and leave me alone.” 

“Aww. Well ok, if that’s really what you want.” And with one more sniffle, she disappears just as suddenly as she appeared. 

Fuyuhiko looks around for any sign of the strange pink and white rabbit, he’s never going to get use to those damn stuffed animals doing that all the time. What was she thinking anyway? What could she possibly do to make any of this better? Peko… Peko is gone. How was he supposed to live without her? She’s always been with him, standing by his side. But she never realized what she really was to him. She never saw herself as anything more than a tool, an object for him to use. He was never able to make her understand that she was always so much more than that. And now he never will. Unless…

“Hey wait! Hey Monomi! Get back here!” 

“Yes?!” Monomi peered out from behind his legs, somehow materializing out of nowhere. 

“Yahh!” Startled by her sudden appearance, Fuyuhiko stumbled backwards and crashed down onto the sand. “Shit! That hurt.” 

“Oooh! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to frighten you!” 

“Just shut up,” he says as he picks himself up off of the ground. “Listen, I need you to tell me something.”

“Of course! How can I be of assistance!” 

“You…you took away some of our memories, right? Memories of our school years? And don’t even try to deny it! We all know it’s true.” 

With that, Monomi’s expression falls, her ears droop a bit as she looks dejectedly up at Fuyuhiko. “Yes, it is true. The memories of your school life were taken from all of you before you came to this island. But there’s nothing I can do to restore them to you! I’m powerless now without my Magic Stick!”

“Whatever. I’m not going to ask you to give my memories back. There’s just one thing I need to know. Do you know, at any point in our school memories, did Peko and I… did anything ever…happen… between us?” 

Monomi cocks her head to the side and raises her paw to her chin. “Did anything happen? What do you mean?”

Fuyuhiko tries not to get too frustrated with the rabbit as he mutters, “Come on. You know what the fuck I’m talking about. Did I ever… did she ever… know how I really felt about her? Did I ever make her understand? That she was never just a tool. Not to me.” 

“Oooh you mean that! Well, there’s not very much I’m able to tell you about your school memories.” 

“Please. I need this… I need to know that even if Peko didn’t understand when she… when she died, was there ever a time that she did?” Fuyuhiko said as he started fighting back his tears once again. “I need to know…that maybe if we had a little more time…things could have been different. She could have realized how important she was. Important to me.”

“Hmm,” Monomi was silent for a moment. She looked almost conflicted in what she wanted to say next. Like she was thinking very carefully about just how much she was able to reveal. “Well, at the very least I could tell you is that throughout your school life, you both meant an awful lot to each other. You always stuck by each other, and the bond that you two shared was one most people could only dream of having. And you made each other very happy.”

At this point, Fuyuhiko can’t help himself. He turns away and lets a tear streak down his face. He doesn’t know if he’s ever going to remember whatever he and Peko might have become. Or if the events that have taken place so far on this island have any actual meaning. He doesn’t even know if what Monomi is saying is actually true. But for now, it’s enough. It has to be enough. 

“So, I made her happy, huh? Well I guess that’s about all I can ask for, can I? And…thanks. At least I know I did something right.” 

After one final look at the oncoming waves, and one more glance at the beach house, Fuyuhiko turns away from Monomi, leaving her there on the beach, and starts to head back to his cottage. When he makes it there, he falls down onto his bed and lets out all of the tears he’s been holding back these past few days. And as he mourns the loss of the one person who meant the most to him, he chuckles. At least he was able to make her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> After I played the first game, I was so saddened by the fact that all of these characters use to be friends. They knew each other for years, they went to school together and had a lot of happy memories together. But then they got all of that taken away and ended up killing each other. However, something that brought me comfort and closure to that fact was imagining the fun times that they did have while in school. It ended tragically, but at least they had some joy before it. 
> 
> After the second trial, I found myself imagining the same thing for Peko and Fuyuhiko. I thought about all that they could have been. I wanted to explore that more from Fuyuhiko's perspective and find a way to bring him, and myself, a little bit of closure.


End file.
